The horny adventures of the Cullens
by Mxpi1970
Summary: Edward is being screwed by his wife Bella but is wishing it was his brother Jasper.  THis is a SLASH story, you have been warned.  I do not own any of the characters but have had fun writing about them and using them for my sick pleasures :D


Jasper got up to put on a DVD and I smiled secretly to myself as he bent over to stick the disc into the player as his lovely denim ass came into view. I got a trembling feel deep down inside me and I wondered how it would feel to mould his ass in my hands. I could feel my trousers getting tight. I felt a hand reach out, grab my length, I sighed, wishing it was him but looking down, I saw the hand with red nails; I knew it was Bella, my loving wife. She climbed around me, sat on my lap, grinding herself on my crotch, I could feel the heat coming from her.

"Babes, you know we've got company" I muttered into her ear. She giggled softly, nuzzled into my neck and dug her nails into my chest causing my nipples to harden. I glanced up at Jasper, his eyes were beginning to smoulder as he looked at me with his 'come and fuck me' eyes. I felt my cock swell and get a bit painful trapped in my trousers. I looked down the length of his body noticing a bulge in his trousers. Oh fuck, is it from watching Bella on my lap grinding onto my cock? He better not be getting horny watching us. Though how he could fail to would surprise me. Bella had somehow managed to get my cock out of my pants and was stroking up and down my shaft. I felt then that she had no panties on, my cock was urging dangerously close to her hot waiting pussy. It slid inside her, I moaned out in a heavy grunt as her pussy clamped tightly around me.

All the while Jasper was standing by the TV watching us. I really wished for some reason that it was him riding the fuck out of my cock. Bella reached up and pinched on my nipples hard causing me to buck my hips driving myself further into her. She squealed out a hard grunt and her breathing became shallower. Jaz did not touch the huge bulge in his trousers but he did begin to caress his nipples all the while staring into my eyes. He even pinched them and licked his lips slowly. I licked mine too as Bella had moved onto biting my shoulder, nice hard nips like I loved. I felt my balls begin to tighten and my cock swell further. I was so big and yet she happily jumped up and down on me. My attention was distracted away from watching Jaz as Bella rode the fuck out of me. I felt twinges as my cock got ready to paint her pussy walls that were getting tighter as they clamped around me again.

"Ugh, FUCK, Bella, I'm gonna cum!"

"Ya Eddie, me too! Here I cum!" she screeched out and with that I felt her explosion as it blasted my cock. I felt myself get spaced out as my cock matched her explosion and I let her have what she was looking for. She continued to ride my dick until I was completely milked and then she kissed me passionately.

"Now Eddie, darling, I'm off out to meet Alice, we're going shopping. Be good and don't play with yourself, that's an order!" she giggled and swooped in for another kiss on the lips that felt a bit tender as she likes to bite them when she's coming.

"Bye love," I called out as she slammed out the front door, got in the car and drove off at top speed. I looked at Jaz who I noticed had sat down with his trousers down around his ankles, he was now caressing his big cock that was throbbing, giving off a sweet smell of precum. I felt myself grow hard again. I had the decency to look down before I said:

"Uh, sorry 'bout that, man."

"It's okay," he hissed through his teeth as he pulled the base of his cock down while caressing the head; it was hot. He rubbed his precum all over his head with his palm and breathed out a grunt as his knob waved around. He looked up at me with a hooded stare and licked his lips lazily. I felt hungry for him but wondered what it would do to our brotherhood if I overstepped the boundaries. I slipped out of my jeans and underwear, my shirt hung open with a few buttons missing. Bella had been a bit careless never wanting to open the buttons just tearing it open. Jaz was still looking at me with lust filled eyes. Then I thought that Alice and Bella would leave us if they ever even guessed we did anything. I sat with my head in my hands filled with disgust at myself for even thinking these thoughts.

I heard the couch creak and I looked up to see Jaz standing above me with his cock sticking straight out from him. What a beautiful cock he had, with a large throbbing helmet. So thick. So inviting. Waving under my nose. So sweet smelling. Fuck it, I thought, suddenly not giving a shit. I had to lick it at least once just to taste. So, reaching forward, I tentatively lapped his slit and tasted his precum. It tasted salty and so divine. Jaz grunted in response, my own cock bounced up too as it swelled. I lapped again and felt his hand rub my hair gently. Caressing it. I stuck my tongue out further, tenderly licking around the tip of his cock. I sucked the helmet part into my mouth as he groaned loudly and grabbed fistfuls of my hair trying to drag my head closer taking all of his cock into my mouth in one full sweep, but I held back and just marvelled at how much his helmet filled my mouth. I savoured it and put my hands on his hips to keep him from pulling me in closer. I bit down gently and he groaned deeply and let his ragged breath out in a rush.

"Yeah, baby," he grunted. I looked up and saw him staring down at me. I took his helmet out of my mouth and he gasped as the cool air hit him, causing his cock to bounce. I stuck it back into my mouth again and suckled it as he stood moaning at me. I sucked his shaft down my throat, I have no gag reflex so I could fell his big helmet caressing the back of my throat. I greedily sucked and lapped at his hard cock and listened to his growls of arousal, his fingers gripping my hair now and pumping himself into my throat. I wanted to be the one to fuck him so I stood up, withdrawing from his cock and he looked at me in surprise but I smiled and went around behind him, directed him towards the wall nearby and pushed him up against it. He put his hand up to stop himself from crashing into it.

I took off his shirt carelessly and heard buttons ping and clunk off walls and the floor. Next came his vest. Then I pushed his hands onto the wall spread apart, like he was being searched. I kicked his legs apart a little too. He tried to lean his ass back so he could feel my hard on but I pushed him forward again. I started along his shoulders, biting him, feeling his flesh roll in my mouth. I was rewarded with grunts and moans from him. I didn't bite him hard enough to leave marks, I didn't want Alice querying where they came from, but hard enough to teach him what I liked. I was really enjoying myself and couldn't believe the sensations running through my body from what I was doing to him. I was caressing his chest with my fingers as I moved down his back with my teeth. I started to scratch my nails down his chest across his nipples causing his hips to buck. I stopped in front when I got to his hips and I grazed them with my nails back and forth across his hips. He was pushing himself into the wall and bringing his hot cock up and down the wall and grunting little hot sounds that sent shivers down straight into my cock. I kneaded his ass cheeks as I continued biting down his back. Both our groans increasing in volume. I reached down and caught his shaft in my hand. Slipping my dick in between the cheeks of his ass until I felt my helmet touching the back of his sacks and rode him gently, back and forth, in and out in time with my hand on his cock.

"FUCK!" he groaned long and hard. I felt my own sacks tighten and gasped a loud grunt too. The feelings of being so close to his ass making me feel very dirty and I bit his back until he cried out:

"NOW! Take me Edward, fuck me now dammit!"

I bent him over where he was standing, sliding my hand down his spine to his ass and spanked him hard on the cheek. He shrieked and I smirked. Looking around I spotted a convenient tube of lube casually sitting on the table. So I grabbed it, put a large dollop in the middle of my hand, enjoying the cold sensation as it greased my palm. I greased myself and drenched my hot rod. Then I got some more and lubed his tight little hole. Rubbing it with my finger until it gave a little and I shoved my finger inside his hot little ass. He screamed at first like he was in pain so I added more lube and parted his hole provocatively pushing slightly and the a little harder and then gently again.

A thought of doing this to Bella once popped into my head and I felt guilty instantly, my erection started to die, but then Jaz realised I'd stopped and reached back, grabbed my cock and pulled on it fast causing me to forget everything except how my cock felt in his warm hands and his firm touch. So I went back to teasing his little hole and I eased my finger inside, he gave some shuddering grunts that touched something down inside of me.

"Sit on the couch Jaz, pull your butt right out to the edge and lay back" I ordered him. I knelt down in front of him and pulled the coffee table up behind me.

"Put your feet up on the table on either side of me" I said again, and he complied.

"Now this might hurt a little bit at first but it'll get hot really fast." He looked up at me, eyes smouldering again and licking his lips. I leaned in and caught his bottom lip in my teeth and pulled back pulling his lip up with me and as I did that I slipped my cock, swollen and all that it was into his tight virgin ass, feeling it slip in inch by inch. He shrieked out, eyes wide open, mouth agape but the sexual growl that escaped from his throat was the beginning of my undoing. I grabbed his shoulders as I slipped it out a little, so slowly. His ass had some juices flowing around my cock now and it was beginning to slide in a bit more easily. I wriggled my cock in his ass.

First I needed to make my knees more comfortable, so I slipped out of him and grabbed my shirt, put it under my knees whilst rubbing his sacks and assaulting my cock with more lube before it nuzzled up to his ass once more.

He in the meantime had been pulling his shaft and it was bobbing and weaving at the slightest touch. I slid back inside his hot tight ass, grabbing his hips so I could begin fucking him, while watching him masturbating himself looking at me with pure lust. His face was almost demonic as he bit his lips; damn, Jaz loved to bite his lips. He reached around, rubbing my sacks and playing with them as he felt me caressing his own. I began to ride him then, picking up the momentum until I was pounding into him. Our moans and groans got longer and deeper. I felt my sacks getting tighter and tighter. I felt his ass muscles tighten around my knob. He gripped my elbows tightly lifting his ass off the couch to get closer to me and then he came, drenching my stomach. He shot reams of cum onto my chest and legs, all the while groaning out my name in ecstasy in a long guttural growl. I shot my load inside his tight, muscled ass. Feeling my dick pulsing inside his honey cave, I screamed out his name as I sprayed his insides, screaming in a voice I'd never heard before. I held onto him tightly, just holding him until I felt my dick grow limp, sliding out bringing a puddle of cum with it that splashed down onto my shirt on the floor.

My knees gave way then and I sat back onto my heels, shuddering and spent. He leaned forward and licked my lips begging entrance as he wrapped his arms around my neck, rubbing my nape gently with his nails sending little shivers down my spine. We were both saturated in sweat and cum. His flaccid penis now hung down droopily and I could feel it rubbing against my leg as I hungrily kissed him back. He caressed my body lazily as I did his.

"Damn you Cullen, that was hot! So fucking hot!" we both said and burst out laughing. We went for showers separately and got dressed into fresh clothes, tossing our other clothes into the washing machine. We spent the afternoon sitting on the couch playing Halo on the Xbox and stealing the odd kiss but no more than that afraid that the girls would come back and catch us.

About two hours later Alice and Bella came bouncing in the door all giggly and happy with lots of bags.

"Gotcha boys!" said Alice and Bella giggled again. Jaz and I looked at each other with puzzled looks and shrugging shoulders.

"Whatcha mean gotcha, babe?" asked Jaz.

"Your make out hot fucking sex session with fuckward, I mean Edward" she giggled.

"What?" I bellowed.

"Ya babes, we recorded what ye got up to today, just for fun, and it was so damn sexy that me and Alice made out too, and decided to buy all of these" . Bella opened a bag and turned it upside down, dropping every kind of sex toy imaginable on to the table and laughing as some of them bounced onto the floor. I stared at Jaz and saw he had a strange but lusty look on his face.

"What are you saying Bella?" he asked, his southern twang sang to me as he purred out his question.

"I'm saying me and Alice want to play just like you do, and we think that swopping partners any which way sounds like fun. What ya think boys are ye up for it?" she grinned. I nodded unable to stop my cock bouncing up, growling in delight. Jaz growled in response and we stood up to hug and the girls came to us and kissed us in delight.


End file.
